


Hygge

by LizAlvi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 遮那王義経 | Shana ou Yoshitsune (Manga)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Genpei war (later, Heian Period, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mpreg, No beta we die like Ushiwakamaru, Tag, War, dan kapal lainnya menyusul nanti, eventual angst, karakter, little bit angst, tho)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/LizAlvi
Summary: Hygge(n)The ritual of enjoying life's simple pleasures. Friends, family, graciousnessKumpulan kisah ringan kapal-kapal Haikyuu dengan sejumput bumbu fantasi.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prakata

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, ini hanyalah kisah-kisah pendek dengan panjang tidak sampai 500 kata tiap bab-nya.
> 
> Maaf bila ada typo dan salah tanda baca.

_**Buku ini hanyalah berisi kapal-kapal mainstream Haikyuu yang tak bisa diganggu gugat (di sini).**_

Alternate Universe yang aku gunakan ini tercipta setelah menulis fanfic Angin dan Bunga (IwaOi) yang saat ini bertengger di buku Lemon, Wattpad. Jika kalian sudah membaca fanfic IwaOi tersebut, mungkin sudah dapat menebak bagaimana AU ini berjalan. (Walau mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian belum membacanya)

Bagi yang belum, sini merapat, akan saya jelaskan sebisa mungkin.

**Satu, berlatar di zaman Heian.**

Awalnya ingin kubuat ada di sekitaran zaman Meiji atau Taisho, tapi kemudian kuputuskan untuk mundur dan berakhir di Heian. Secara Perang Genpei juga terjadi di masa itu, sepertinya cocok menjadi bumbu angst /GA

**Dua, anak HQ memiliki 'superpower'.**

Bawaan sejak lahir, mirip seperti quirk di BnHA, cuma lebih lemah dan tergantung emosi (kecuali sudah bisa mengendalikan, maka lain cerita).

**Tiga, m-preg.**

Aku suka aja gitu /HEH

Perlu diingat, ini hanya m-preg, jadi BUKAN omegaverse.

**Empat, gausa banyak nananini, kuy baca aja**

Aku memaksa (bagi kalian yang homophobic, diharapkan langsung menjauh dan tidak mengganggu, terima kasih)

Ini akan berbentuk cerpen kecil-kecilan. Ah, semacam itulah(?)


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angin dan Bunga serta satu jiwa kecil lainnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf untuk typo, salah tanda baca, dan lain-lain

"Hajime- _chan._ "

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil."

Hembusan angin panas menerpa mereka sedetik kemudian.

Ekspresi Iwaizumi Hajime tak terbaca, campur aduk layaknya air beriak. Senang, kaget, tidak percaya, sedikit marah, tapi kebanyakan bahagia. Mulut membeku setengah jalan menuju terbuka, mata mendelik dengan pupil mengecil. Tangan yang bersidekap di dada tetap pada tempatnya, masing-masing masuk dalam lengan _kimono._

Iwaizumi Tooru menyipitkan matanya, tangan terangkat menutup area depan wajah, menolak angin yang terus menerus berhembus. Panas. Namun pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu tidak meminta suaminya berhenti. Ia hanya diam dan memastikan ekspresi serta raut wajah, menanti keadaan setelahnya.

Tiga menit, angin itu mereda walau tetap bertiup. Tooru menurunkan tangannya perlahan, menatap dengan satu alis terangkat pada sang kekasih hidup. Dia terdiam, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini sekaligus menenangkan degup liar jantungnya.

Tooru gugup, sedikit takut, terlebih ketika Hajime menautkan alisnya bersama dan bibirnya merenggut ke bawah. Sosoknya menunduk dalam, dagu nyaris bersentuhan dengan lengan di dada, tampak berpikir keras. Mau tidak mau, Tooru meneguk ludah. Hati-hati, ia menggerakkan diri untuk melepas posisi bersimpuhnya, merangkak mendekati Hajime perlahan, tangannya teracung di udara, ingin menepuk pucuk kepala agar atensi suaminya teralih.

Pergelangan tangannya ditangkap ketika masih mengambang. Tooru memekik kaget. Dua iris hitam Hajime menatapnya tajam, dalam, menusuk. Meski secercah kelembutan tersampir dalam kilauannya, Tooru terlalu terfokus pada rasa kagetnya hingga tak menyadari hal itu.

"Katakan, Tooru...." Hajime berujar rendah, jakunnya naik turun tidak teratur saat dirinya berusaha memikirkan kata-kata lanjutan. "Katakan ... kalau apa yang kau bilang tadi benar adanya...." Geraman tipis lolos, wajah Tooru memanas.

Menyunggingkan senyum paksa, dengan hati berdebar, Tooru menurunkan tangannya, bersamaan menautkan tangan mereka di atas pangkuan. Iris coklatnya menatap Hajime lembut, mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, benar. Di dalam sini sedang tumbuh satu jiwa," lirih Tooru sambil menunjuk perut datarnya, "perpaduan antara kau dan aku, Hajime-chan."

Hajime tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Saat sadar, ia menemukan Tooru mengusap kedua pipinya--yang ternyata basah. Ia terisak, menenggelamkan kepala pada perut istrinya dan disambut dengan pelukan tangan. Tooru tertawa lebar, terhibur akan tindakan suaminya. Bunga-bunga muncul perlahan mengelilingi dirinya, menyebarkan aroma harum yang menenangkan.

"Hajime-chan, Hajime-chab, ingin kau namakan siapa bayi ini?"

Tooru dapat merasakan Hajime mendengus. "Belum saja setengah jalan, kau sudah memikirkan nama?" ejeknya dengan suara geli, membuat Tooru tergelak heboh. "Bersiap-siap dari awal tidak ada salahnya, kan?" jawabnya santai.

Tawa Hajime terdengar, serak, tapi penuh kebahagiaan. "Tobio, jika laki-laki, akan kunamai Tobio," jawabnya jujur. Mengusap perut datar Tooru penuh perhatian, diam-diam berbisik, _Tumbuh dengan baik ya...._

Senyum Tooru mengembang. "Tobio kalau begitu!"

Ruang keluarga mereka berubah menjadi padang bunga dadakan beberapa detik kemudian.


	3. Sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kupu-kupu di halaman belakang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf atas segala typo, salah tanda baca, dan lain-lainnya

"Kei, bisa bantu ibu sebentar?"

Suara lemah lembut mengalun ringan, disinyalir dari seorang pemuda berhelai perak gemilang. Tubuhnya semampai, terbalut _yukata_ biru langit, tampak anggun tiap kali bergerak. Kedua tangannya merentang di antara tiang jemur, melelatakkan potongan pakaian dalam bentuk berjejer. Keranjang berisi tumpukan kain menandakan pekerjaan pria ini belum setengah dari selesai.

Dari dalam rumah, seorang anak kecil melangkah keluar, mengenakan _zori_ setelah menutup pintu. Surai pirang pendeknya berkibar pelan, menatap malas tapi penuh bakti. Tipikal anak yang sebenarnya tidak suka disuruh tapi tetap melakukan karena hutang budi pada orangtua. Sawamura Koushi ingin tertawa melihat tingkah anak pertamanya tersebut.

Koushi tersenyum lembut, iris _hazelnut_ bersinar akan kasih sayang, anak pertamanya hanya menatap tanpa kata, menunggu ibunya menjelaskan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Melihat kondisi saat ini, si anak sudah bisa menebak apa yang harus dilakukan. Sawamura Kei memang begitu orangnya.

"Bantu ibu menjemur, ya? Kalau ibu sendiri ini takkan selesai sebelum petang. Setelah itu Kei bisa kembali bermain bersama Tadashi. Ah, sekalian menjaga Shouyo kalau bisa," pintanya dengan suara manis. Kei tidak bisa menolak saat ibunya ini berkata dengan suara itu. Anak delapan tahun itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kei kesulitan menjemur di tempat yang tinggi, jadi ia hanya mengambil baju dari keranjang dan membukanya, menyerahkan pada Koushi yang hanya perlu menyampirkan. Sebelum anak pertamanya ini tiba, Koushi sudah menata seperempat keranjang, cucian total ada dua keranjang. Perlu waktu agak lama hingga semuanya selesai.

Ketika selesai, siang telah sampai pada puncaknya. Koushi meregangkan tangan sebentar, ingin kembali ke dalam dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain. Ia dan Kei baru ingin masuk tapi terpotong oleh Sawamura Tadashi yang berjalan cepat diikuti oleh Sawamura Shouyo. Pintu geser dibiarkan terbuka, mungkin karena semangat.

Koushi, sebagai ibu yang baik, menyambut dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum lebar. "Ada apa anak-anakku sayang?" serunya sambil menciumi pipi Tadashi dan Shouyo bergantian. Dua anak berusia lima dan dua tahun itu tertawa kegelian, tangan Shouyo menggapai-gapai wajah ibunya, senyumnya melebar kala Koushi justru mengecup telapak tangannya yang mungil. Kei menonton dari samping, merasa hal tersebut sedikit kekanakan.

Setelah semua keributan sepele itu, Koushi mendudukkan diri di teras, memangku Shouyo dan diapit oleh Kei serta Tadashi. Kepalanya berani pada anak kedua, sekali lagi bertanya, "Ada apa sampai kalian menghampiri ibu, hm?"

Tadashi tersenyum lebar, giginya yang putih tampak menyilaukan. Dengan suara riang dan sedikit salah pengucapan, ia berteriak senang, "Tadacchi mau lihat kupu-kupu!"

"Ahahaha~ baiklah, kupu-kupu akan segera datang!" jawab Koushi bersemangat, mengundang pandangan berbinar dari Tadashi dan Shouyo, meninggalkan Kei yang hanya merenungi langit siang itu.

Hanya perlu tiga puluh detik sampai rumah mereka terselimuti kupu-kupu. Menghias langit dengan sayap segala warna mereka.


	4. Matsukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantisme dalam kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maat atas segala typo, salah tanda baca, dan lain-lainnya

Kadang, Takahiro tidak menyukai pekerjaan suaminya yang harus menjual barang dagangan—yang mana berupa tanah liat—ke kota. Ia akan menemaninya, mungkin berjalan-jalan di kota membeli keperluan atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, pastilah muncul seseorang yang hendak merusak harinya. Pasti.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengendalikan air?"

Takahiro menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kaki di balik kain katun melonjak-lonjak tipis. Ia menghela napas panjang, meredakan emosi yang sempat memuncak. Dengan suara lembut tapi dipaksakan, nona keluarga Matsukawa berucap kalimat yang sama untuk _Tuhan-tahu-berapa-kali_ hari itu. Dinding keseganan pada orang tua menahannya dari menampik keras.

"Saya hanya bisa mengendalikan air laut, atau air garam minimalnya. Saya mengendalikan _garam_ yang tercampur dalam air," jelasnya lagi. Dua irisnya menyipit. Namun, ibu-ibu berusia senja di depannya tampak tidak menggubris.

"Ya, kau bisa mengendalikan air asin. Lalu kenapa air biasa tidak? Kan sama-sama air?

"Perbedaan terletak pada ada atau tidaknya garam dalam air—"

"Kita membicarakan pengendalian air, bukannya garam. Bagaimana kau ini!"

Pukulan pada pinggangnya oleh tangan wanita itu membuat Takahiro meringis pedih. Inilah alasan ia tidak suka pergi ke kota, pemilik bakat lebih sering ditemukan di desa pinggiran, terpencil. Desa Haikyuu tempatnya tinggal penuh dengan orang-prang macam Takahiro, yang mengalami hal sama ketika pergi ke kota.

 _Bagaimana bisa Issei tahan bolak-balik ke sini?_ pikirnya heran.

Ibu di hadapannya ini sudah melihat Takahiro mondar-mandir sebelumnya. Mengetahui pertunjukan kecil-kecilan yang pria itu lakukan di depan anak-anak untuk pamer. Memutuskan untuk menggeretnya dan meminta bantuan, walau berakhir gagal paham.

"Ayolah, hanya air saja--"

"Takahiro!"

Puji Tuhan. Jika dia berada di tempat lain saat ini, Takahiro pasti langsung sujud bersyukur.

Issei kembali sembari melambaikan tangannya lebar-lebar. Takahiro mengulas senyum penyesalan (pura-pura) pada ibu itu lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri suaminya. Merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, memeluk serta menindih dalam satu dorongan. Berakhir dengan keduanya terguling di tanah.

"Hahaha," tawa Takahiro lebar, "bagaimana pekerjaannya, Sayang? Aku merindukanmu." Kecupan singkat pada pipi diberi dengan penuh cinta. Issei tersenyum simpul. Lantas berdiri dan menarik lengan pasangan hidupnya. Rambut merah muda diusak sayang.

"Kita tidak bertemu kurang dari satu jam dan kau merindukanku? Padahal dulu kau pernah kutinggal seminggu lebih?" tanya Issei dengan satu alis terangkat. Takahiro tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia memeluk pinggang suaminya, menatap menggoda.

"Hormon kehamilan, Sayangku. Tolong dimaklumi."

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, pancaran matanya menandakan kelembutan. "Ayo pulang."

Senyum Takahiro makin merekah. "Ayo!"

Menebar kemesraan sepanjang jalan. Semua sudah biasa. Semua maklum. Keluarga Matsukawa merupakan satu-satunya keluarga dari Desa Haikyuu yang sering masuk kota. Interaksi dua pasangan itu sudah biasa disantap. Dan mereka baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang memprotes saat Takahiro tiba-tiba menyambar bibir Issei sebelum masuk kembali ke hutan. Pulang ke rumah.


	5. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morisuke mendapat kabar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awalny mau masi pengenalan fluff fluff unch, tp bikin bosen jadi ya, uhuk, sedikit clue /wink wink
> 
> Warning, OOC(?), typo, dsb
> 
> Sy udh agak lama g nulis ajshdj jd maap klo aneh :')

"Tetsu."

Panggilan itu terdengar ringan, seperti pucuk dandelion menyambut angkasa. Namun juga tegas, penuh perasaan sedalam samudera. Kuroo Tetsurou menoleh, tangannya hati-hati memeluk buah hati yang tengah bersandar pada dada—tertidur lelap dengan liur bayi menetesi bagian depan _yukata._ Mata cerah Morisuke menyambutnya, kilatan di kedua iris tersebut terlihat agak terganggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tetsurou lembut. Melangkah pelan-pelan menuju istrinya di dekat pohon mangga keluarga Sawamura. Bayang-bayang patera menutup sebagian besar kulit pucatnya, kontras dengan baju biru gelap yang tengah membungkus begitu apik. Anak mereka menggeliat samar, Tetsurou menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Morisuke menggigit bibir. Pada jepitan jemarinya terdapat amplop yang segelnya telah rusak. Tetsurou tidak heran, sebenarnya. Lagipula alasan keduanya ada di jalan desa memang untuk mengambil surat. Morisuke mengajak Tetsurou pagi tadi, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih cemerlang. Surat dari keluarganya akan sampai hari ini, Morisuke ingin ditemani. Jadi pagi menjelang siang tadi, Tetsurou mengangkat Yuki karena dia tidak percaya dengan pengasuhan Lev serta Sou. Menyusuri tanah dengan _Kure no ashida_ mengetuk konstan.

"Sayang, kenapa?" Tetsurou mengulang. Membawa tubuhnya agak menunduk demi menabrakkan pandangan. Satu tangan menahan Yuki, satunya lagi mengusap pipi pasangan hidup. Morisuke menghela panjang, menyandar pada sentuhan untuk sesaat.

Sejak pertama Tetsurou bertemu Morisuke, dia tahu laki-laki itu sosok yang kuat. Dia tegar, kasar, dan suka menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, tetap saja, pada malam-malam purnama ketika candra menembus pintu kertas, berkelindan bersama cahaya lilin temaram di dalam kamar, suara Morisuke yang mengalunkan siraman cinta bersama geraman Tetsurou sendiri menandakan kepemilikan menunjukkan betapa besar kasih sayang Morisuke padanya. Ketika dia duduk di depan rumah, memandangi halaman belakang penuh kupu-kupu menari akibat Koushi di rumah seberang, dengan Lev dan Sou menyandarkan kepala mereka di pahanya dan Yuki tidur lelap di pangkuan mendengarkan degup jantung—Morisuke menunjukkan sisi manisnya. Sisi lemahnya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Tetsurou menggodanya tentu saja. Sebuah kata soal itu, tulang kering memar keesokan hari.

Morisuke membuat pertahanan. Hanya ada beberapa kali keadaan dimana Morisuke menangis terang-terangan. Satu, ketika upacara pernikahan. Dua, ketika berpisah dengan keluarga karena memilih Tetsurou. Tiga, ketika mereka bercinta. Dan empat, ketika anak mereka lahir.

Selain itu, Morisuke merupakan dinding besar tak terguit.

"Ayahku. Dia, dia...."

Morisuke jarang menangis. Maka, sekalinya dia menangis, itu bisa berarti hal yang amat sangat baik—

"Kenapa? Ayah kenapa?"

Pria mungil di depannya terisak. "Pemberontakan Heiji. Ayahku gugur."

—atau amat sangat buruk.

"Oh. Oh, Mori...," ringis Tetsurou. Ayah Morisuke orangnya baik, ramah, dan Morisuke menyayangi beliau sepenuh hati. Waktu Tetsurou melamar, beliau tertawa-tawa dan mengajaknya minum sake sembari main _shogi_. Morisuke dan kakak perempuannya menonton dengan teh di tangkupan tangan. Ibunda duduk sebagai juri. Kakek dan nenek menyoraki dengan makian terkadang lepas. Sosok ayah, sosok keluarga, yang belum pernah Tetsurou rasakan selama delapan belas tahun hidup. Morisuke memberinya ayah, ibu, kakak perempuan, sampai kakek, dan nenek.

Kemudian, ayah itu tiba-tiba pergi.

Tetsurou menahan pedih di mata. Sekonyong-konyong mendekap belahan hatinya erat-erat. Menjepit Yuki di antara mereka. Tangan Morisuke lantas meraih punggung, mencakar jalinan kain serta meremas surat sampai terkoyak. Morisuke melara tanpa suara. Hanya tersedak-sedak di perpotongan leher sang suami.

Tetsurou bisa merasakan punggungnya panas, terbakar. Kemudian, surat di tangan Morisuke terbakar jadi abu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 535 kata jahahshsk. Alurnya kecepetennn. Mau kasi transisi lagi udh ribet banget abis potong kuku jd banyak typo wkwkwk (ada yg bisa tebak ga ini taun berapa 👀)
> 
> Terakhir kali apdet 16 Maret ya ahahaha maap
> 
> Btw, btw, sy akan menggabungkan DUA fandom di sini ya ahahaha. Kalian ga perlu pengetahuan buat fandom kedua sih.
> 
> Ini akan jadi crossover Haikyuu!! x Shanaou Yoshitsune! Yah, Shanaou Yoshitsune buat Perang Genpei-nya, dsb sih wkwk
> 
> Shanaou Yoshitsune itu komik lawas soal Minamoto no Yoshitsune, dan itu BAGUS BANGETTTT
> 
> Sayang underrated :(
> 
> (Pspspspsps Hyota ak padamu)


	6. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou dan Akinori, pembahasan mengenai Heiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan berharap banyak, udah lama saya ga nulis sksksdnx
> 
> Maaf buat typo, ooc, dsb ya
> 
> Warning! Historically Inaccurate

"Ayah Kuroo- _san_ gugur di Pemberontakan Heiji."

"Ah." Akinori mengangkat kepalanya, bias-bias mentari sore menutupi tubuh bagian kanan. "Kuroo yang mana?"

Koutarou mendesah pendek. "Yang kecil. Klan Yaku terikat dengan Minamoto, jadi mereka...." Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimat, hanya sebatas mengusap kerutan antar alis yang terjadi akibat rasa frustrasi. Batinnya mengulang pertemuan barusan dengan Tetsurou, ayah tiga anak itu tampak kusut, kantung mata bertengger tebal, sepanjang jalan aroma busuk menguar dari tubuhnya. Koutarou lebih dari tahu, kemampuan sahabatnya adalah memanipulasi indra penciuman, menciptakan bebauan tenang maupun menyengat. Jika yang tersambar adalah kebusukan, maka sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi.

Akinori ber-oh pelan. Pandangannya jatuh pada pemidang dan sulaman burung hantu setengah jadi. Ini bukan kebiasaan maupun tuntutan, hanya iseng mencoba karena Koushi membuatnya terlihat menyenangkan. Burung hantu buatannya mengerikan. Bulunya kasar, warnanya campur aduk, tak berbentuk. Niatnya, Akinori ingin menunjukkan hasil sulamannya dan tertawa bersama Sang Suami, tapi mendengar kabar ini, hal itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Suaminya duduk di sebelah, menenggelamkan kepala pada ceruk leher Akinori, menghela panjang nan dalam. Akinori meletakkan pemidangnya ke samping, hati-hati memindahkan semua jarum agar tak tertusuh bagian tubuh. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat, dan dia mulai mengusap-usap rambut Koutarou.

Seperti yang dibayangkan, Koutarou meleleh. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Akinori makin erat, mengerang panjang. "Heike benar-benar mengerikan," katanya pelan, "tapi Genji juga sama."

Akinori mengulum balasan. Dalam Pemberontakan Heiji, Genji kalah, dan hampir semua yang memiliki keterikatan dengan Genji dihapuskan—Klan Yaku termasuk, meski yang terbunuh hanyalah para tentara dalam keluarga dan bukan orang tua, wanita, maupun anak-anak.

Fujiwara no Michinori mengajak Heike ke faksi Mantan Kaisar Go-Shirakawa; Fujiwara no Nobiyori mengajak Genji mendukung Kaisar Nijō. Pemberontakan Heiji terjadi karena sepenuhnya keegoisan—tidak adil bagi mereka yang tak terlibat.

"Nori, aku merasa Jepang makin jatuh saja."

Itu benar, Akinori mendengkus pendek. Walaupun tak semua Genji tewas, banyak yang diasingkan—seiring bertambahnya waktu, dendam akan makin berkobar, kemudian cepat atau lambat, perang baru akan terlahir.

 _Heike dan Genji, kedua golongan adalah rakyat Jepang_. Akinori menghela panjang, mendekap Koutarou makin erat. _Karena mereka rakyat Jepang, harusnya tak boleh saling hunus pedang, perang saudara hanya akan menimbulkan korban tidak perlu._

"Kou."

"Hm?"

"Mau main pasir tidak?"

Kekehan basah terdengar dari perpotongan leher, Koutarou mengangguk, perlahan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat halaman belakang.

Halaman belakang, pagar setinggi pinggang, tali jemuran berisi pakaian basah, pohon apel di ujung, berdempetan dengan pohon milik Tooru. Akinori bersiul, membawa beberapa genggam pasir kering melayang ke hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan Koutarou terkikik pelan.

Kemudian, dengan senandung pelan yang mengembara menuju langit, pasir di hadapannya berubah-ubah bentuk sampai hari menggelap.


End file.
